If I Can Only Have This
by Krazy-Kilala
Summary: Miroku finally realizes the depths of his feelings for Sango, and a romantic scene follows! Sweet One-Shot!


**_Hello peoples! This is my first fanfiction, wow! I got off my lazy bum to write a fanfiction! Go me! Anyways.......... this is a little Miroku and Sango one shot, and if your expecting some mega-lemonade, your gonna be dissapointed. Strangly, I am in my romantic mood! Also, if you do not know who the characters in the Inuyasha show, I would not read this. It might confuse you!_**

Summary: Miroku finally realizes the depths of his feelings for Sango, and a romantic scene follows.

_Italic font is thoughts!_

"Inside here is talking"

Everything else is actions unless I say otherwise! I am the authoress, so I can change it whenever I want!

* * *

**If I Can Only Have This**

The moon cast shadows over the quiet makeshift camp, reflecting off the trees that surronded and the stream that was buried in forest a short distance away. The fire that had danced lively earlier that evening was now down to just a few simmers, flickering slightly, as if struggling for life. Inuyasha sat perched on a low tree branch, his white dog ears twithcing even in his sleep. Kagome lay almost directly below him, clutching Shippou to her chest as she murmered turned slightly. Sango lay by the fire, holding her Hiraikotsu like a life-line while Kirara slept by her head.

A short distance away from everyone, Miroku leaned against the trunk of a tree, awake and disturbed. His staff was placed over his legs, his hands wraped around it in a white-knuckled grip. His intense blue eyes was staring up at the white-jewelled sky, and an unknown expression was printed on his face. A sigh uttered past his lips as he rose slowly, a rustle of robes the only sound heard as he walked the short distance to the stream, settling by in and trying his best to meditate, to calm his body and soul, letting his staff rest in front of him.

But so may thoughts ran through his head, and he was unable to concentrate on his meditation. Finally giving up, he sighed wearily and settled on just staring at the rushing water, letting those thoughts that had disturbed him run through him. Thoughts of Naraku, thoughts of his father, and of the curse that may one day claim him, thoughts of his campmates, thoughts of her. Exspecially her. Always her. _Why is it so hard for me to get Sango off my mind? I've tried desperatly to see her as only a member of are team, a trusted battle companion, a meaningless woman whom I could shed my lust upon. But for some reason I can't. I see her as a woman, but as someone I would cherish and love. _He gasped suddenly. Love? Where had that come from? Did he love her? It took him awhile, but he finally realized. _I love her. I love her more then life, more than day or night. _Just as suddenly, his expression grew grim. _But she doesn't love me, I wouldn't even bet that she had any feelings for me. _He sighed once more, closing his eyes and trying to make since of everything.

So ingroused in his thoughts, he didn't hear her wake and murmer his name sleepily. She got up slowly, walking towards him coutiously, not sure what to do but deciding to do something. She padded across the grass bare-footed to him, stopping a few feet away unsuringly.

"Miroku?" She whispered worriedly.

Only then did he seem to notice her, and he tampered down on his emotions enough to turn and give her a half-smile, placing his hands beside him for balance. When he saw her worried look he gav her one of his own, not sure what had gotten the beautiful tajia to become distressed.

"Sango, what is troubling you?" He spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"I was wondering what was bothering you. You seem so lonely right now." She replied, matching his volume.

"Then maybe you should come sit by me." He mgave her a suggestive grin, hoping that she'd give him a well deserved smack then go back to her blankets in a huff, leaving him to his confusion and misery.

Instead, she smiled a understanding smile and came and sat by him, bracing her arms around her knees as she drew them to her chest. Miroku noticed, with somewhat dry humor, that although she did sit by him, she was still out of arms reach. She stared blankly into the stream, then turned and looked at him.

"Why are you still awake?" She whispered, usually he was the one who preached upon the blessings of a good nights rest, so it was strange to see him awake and looking down trodded.

"I merely couldn't sleep, so I came out here to be alone." After the words left his mouth he winced physically, knowing how she would take those words. Her pretty mouth formed into a 'O' as she gave him a hurt looked before starting to rise.

Before she even got the chance, however, he placed his hands over hers, giving her a pleading look. "But I am glad you came, my Sango. Please, don't leave." He moved a fraction closer, still holding her hand under his. He watched as her hurt expression gave away to surprise, and her remembered what he called her. _My Sango. It slipped out so easily, as if she was truly mine even though we both know she isn't. _He watched her face intently, and was surprised to see, instead of an angry look, a soft smile. She settled herself back down, smiling into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, settling closer to him this time. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, studying him with a mixture of curiosity and something like awe. He merely smiled sadly, his eyes taking on a sad look as he answered her question in a soft-spoken voice that was laced with agony.

"I was thinking about how long I have." He raised his cursed hand slowly, looking at it like it was some kind of monster.

Sango watched him closer, and almost cried at the look of pure sorrow that passed over his face. _I wish I could ease all of your pain and suffering, Miroku, I wish it from the depths of my soul._ Slowly, she moved right next to him, her side brushing his as she reached over with both of her hands and held his cursed one in her own. She brought it up to her lips and placed a tender kiss on the covered part of his palm, never taking her eyes of his. Then, she placed the palm on her cheek and held it to her dearly, her eyes telling Miroku what her voice could not.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but Miroku watched the whole time as Sango relaxed her grip on his hand and let it lay loosly in her grip, turning her body to lay her head on his shoulder. He knew she fell asleep a few hours before sunrise, and slowly, he placed his hand around her shoulder and let her sleep leaning on him. He watched as the sun started to rise, and as he held her a small, almost sad, smile broke across his features as one thought entered his head. _If I can only have this, then I will be happy. _

* * *

****

**_That it's! My sweet, sad/romantic one-shot with Miroku and Sango! Please review, tell me how you like it!_**


End file.
